On the Way to Hogwarts
by Janette1
Summary: Laura-Ann is new to Hogwarts, but it's not her new school that is making her miserable.


On the Way to Hogwarts The Hogwarts Express rumbled along cheerfully.   
  
Laura-Ann stared out of the train window silently. All around her girls and boys of many ages chatted and laughed - and in some cases argued - noisily. To Laura-Ann it was like the harsh canned laughter on a sitcom playing in the background. It wasn't welcoming, it wasn't real.   
  
Laura-Ann blinked. She might have cried, a month ago. The tears had seemed to come all too easily then, but Laura-Ann's eyes were dry now, her well of tears was empty just like she was inside. Except for the pain. There was always the pain.   
  
The Hogwarts Express rattled over the tracks energetically.   
  
"Hello, you're the girl from Diagon Alley, aren't you?"   
  
Laura-Ann looked blearily up at the sound of the gentle voice. Straight, blond hair caught back in a ponytail to reveal a fresh, round face. Flushed cheeks and sparkling blue eyes. Wide mouth that dented the cheeks when it smiled. Laura-Ann seemed to notice all these details before she recognised the girl.   
  
Laura-Ann nodded.   
  
"I'm really sorry about bumping into you like that! Is your toothache any better? It doesn't look like it from your expression, poor old thing! Why didn't you get seen to before school began? Oh..." the blond girl suddenly blushed and looked embarassed, "I'm sorry, have I just put my foot in it? It's alright if you're poor, wealth doesn't matter at Hogwarts."   
  
Laura-Ann looked at the floor uncomfortably. She had tried to forget about the trip to Diagon Alley. Her father had taken her. He had left her alone for five minutes and she had ended up colliding with the girl who was now talking to her. Laura-Ann had only been jolted, while the blond girl had been knocked to the ground, but she had burst into tears. For some reason, the truth had been too hard to tell. It was too personal and too real if she said it aloud. So she had told the blond girl that she had a toothache.   
  
"No...I'm fine..."   
  
The blond girl suddenly looked sympathetic. "First day nerves? It's alright, we've all been there before. My name's Casey, Casey Henwinkle." Casey looked at Laura-Ann expectantly.   
  
"Laura-Ann Paige."   
  
"There, Laura-Ann, now you have a friend and there's no need to be so lonely."   
  
Laura-Ann suddenly turned to the window so that Casey wouldn't see the expression on her face.   
  
The Hogwarts Express sped towards its destination, blurring the view through the window.   
  
Laura-Ann wondered what Casey new about lonliness. How could she stop being lonely when half her heart felt like it had been sucked out? She picked up a book that had been lying closed on her lap and turned her shoulder away from Casey. She opened the book but the words seemed to swim before her eyes. Laura-Ann began to close the book again but her fingers brushed something. Blinking, she stared down at a small, embroidered bookmark. Laura-Ann traced her fingers over the pattern lovingly and suddenly didn't feel so alone. She turned to Casey, but she had left.   
  
Laura-Ann sighed and looked back at the bookmark, remembering the hours she had spent making it and how much help she had needed. Laura-Ann closed the book and placed it carefully in her bag, then stood up and walked into the corridor. Laughter and voices could be heard all around, bu Laura-Ann heard a familiar voice nearby. Following the sound, Laura-Ann stopped in front of a steat occupied by a blond-haired girl.   
  
"Um...Casey?"   
  
The blond head turned around in suprise. "Laura-Ann!"   
  
Laura-Ann gave an uncomfortable smile. Casey had been so friendly before, but now she seemed less eager to continue their acquaintance.   
  
"I wanted to apologise for being rude."   
  
"It's OK, we all have toothaches." Casey said, waving her hand, but shooting her companions a glance that seemed to add _but we don't all take it out on people who are trying to help!_   
  
"Ah...no...Casey," Laura-Ann said with difficulty, her eyes moistening, "You see, I never had a toothache..." Casey's expression became slightly impatient and Laura-Ann could tell this had not impressed her. Laura-Ann wondered if it was worth it. Why did this strange girl need to know the truth? "I...oh, never mind..." Laura-Ann's mouth turned down and she turned and walked away from Casey.   
  
Laura-Ann stopped just far enough away for nobody to notice her crying. She tried to wipe her eyes and her nose on her sleeve, but she felt so unhappy, so different from everybody else. It had been a shock to learn that she would be able to attend Hogwarts. Her parents had never even heard of the place and were originally inclined to think it all a huge prank. There was no such thing as a Witch or a Wizard. In the end, Laura-Ann hadn't expected to be able to go until a month and a half before the term started.   
  
The Hogwarts Express sped through the countryside.   
  
"Laura-Ann?"   
  
Casey touched Laura-Ann's shoulder and gave a small smile.   
  
"I'm sorry, will you tell me what you were going to say?"   
  
Laura-Ann found herself returning the smile, but immediately her face dropped again and she bit the inside of her cheek as she tried to sort through her confused eleven-year-old emotions.   
  
"My mother died a month and a half ago from cancer."   
  
The Hogwarts Express steadily neared its final stop.   
  
"Oh, Laura-Ann..."   
  
Laura-Ann found her shoulder being gently patted and her arm taken. Casey steered her back to her friends.   
"It's alright Laura-Ann, we'll look after you."   
  
The Hogwarts Express rumbled along cheerfully, its front almost looked like a smiling face, as if it knew that it was a very special train. 


End file.
